Part 4 1937
'1937 ' HNLMS De Ruyter the first modified ship belonging to the royal Netherlands navy entered into service on January 1937 , HNLMS De Ruyter who is considered the most advance cruiser in the world has many things installed which the yet to be completed Tromp-class cruisers also will carry like advance radar , sonar and AA weapons years ahead of any nation on earth. On February 1937 the Artillery Inrichtingen began full production of the AG-37 assault rifle based heavily on the AK-47 , the Artillery Inrichtingen also has modern machine guns , bazookas and mortars in production based on designs found in the ships library of KNRS Amsterdam. In April 1937 the army aviation brigade became the royal Netherlands air force and the third independent service in the royal Netherlands armed forces , the newly founded royal Netherlands air force is expanding rapidly whit dozens of Fokker D-21 and Fokker G-1 fighters in service and growing. Construction of two radar stations began in July 1937 whit the first being build in Den Helder , the other one is being build in Nieuw-Milligen and will act as reserve , the two radar stations will use advance sensor and radar equipment replicated onboard RNSS Amsterdam and will be linked whit RNSS Amsterdam giving them the ability to spot a plane as far as Berlin ore using sensor of KNRS Amsterdam anywhere on earth , the colony’s of Netherlands Suriname and Netherlands east Indies also will receive their one radar stations , whit one to be build in the Netherlands Suriname and three to be build in the Netherlands east Indies. Vice-admiral Janssen who is the chairman of the oversight commission invited prince Bernhard to become a member of the commission on Augustus 1937 , prince Bernhard excepted the offer and became the only royal member in the oversight commission , latter prince Bernhard visit the KNRS Amsterdam where he began to spend a lot of time there using the holodecks ore learning to fly one of the eight shuttles. Whit the M.35 armored car in full production sins end of 1936 and the first two squadrons deployed whit the royal Netherlands army light division , DAF the builder of the M.35 received in the middle of 1937 several orders by the royal Netherlands army for the production of a light tank , a armored transport and a successor to the M.35 armored car. Fokker began testing the Fokker D-22 fighter whit a real prototype in October 1937 after successful tests on the holodecks of KNRS Amsterdam where completed , the D-22 who is based heavily on the yet to be build American P-51 mustang will be used primarily as a interceptor will the Fokker D-21 will be used as a fighter and ground attack plane , On November 1937 the Rotterdamsche Droogdok Maatschappij after two year of building and many challenges overcome presented the royal Netherlands navy the first submarine who is build using design plans found in the ship library onboard KNRS Amsterdam , the submarine which is called HNMS Dolfijn belongs to the new Dolfijn-class submarine who are not build for patrol of the Dutch ore colonial waters only , the Dolfijn-class submarine is based on the German Type XXI U-boats ore also known as Elektroboote. During on of its test in December 1937 the Fokker D-22 fighter was photographed by a German intelligences officer when the D-22 was parked outside its hanger and during its takeoff despite heavy security around Gilze-Rijen air force base , these pictures where later presented to Adolf Hitler where enough evidence for him to order the SD to increase their intelligence operations in the Netherlands as he wanted to find out what was going and how the Netherlands in lest then three years was building soadvance fighter.